Crucify My Love
by Sylincir
Summary: A small scene of what happens after Sakura witnessed Sasuke's departure to meet Orochimaru...rated T for some emotional moments


--  
**Crucify My Love**

**Sylincir**

_Crucify My Love…_

There is Ice, Isolation, and Darkness. And they are the three situations that best described Sakura's feelings in her own room. And it doesn't mean sleeping alone in a dark room with the air conditioner on that breathes icily. But she is just hiding in a corner of her room in darkness, alone, hugging her knees weakly, and her heart felt at cold as ice as it becomes heavier with every freezing sensation she experienced. And more over all of that, she is facing something more dangerous and disastrous than all those three. She has been hurt…emotionally.

_If My Love Is Blind…_

Yes…Sakura had been blind all those times. She was aware of going after him was going to be a waste. She thought that she could change him. She thought that he could become a better person by making him more interactive. She thought their teamwork as the famed Team 7 could bring happiness to him. But…all of those feelings have failed. And he ran away, choosing the path of power over the path of friendship. And he had condemned himself to choose the path of vengeance over repentance.

_Crucify My Love…  
_  
Another pain struck her swiftly. She twitched for a sudden moment, unmoving. A few minutes has been wasted in her life as she stared right into a mindless space. It was only for a few moments she had snapped back to her senses. She started to make her way to her study desk. There are some pictures of a raven-haired boy on the desk, which are perfect contrasts towards the pink atmosphere of her room. Tears slowly made their way down her face when she saw those pictures. And through her tear-stained vision, she saw a kunai placed on top of a pile of clothes on a drawer next to her desk. She reached for it. Just as her hand went through the loop of the kunai, she brought it closely towards herself…

_If It Sets Me Free…_

Yes, just one slice over her delicate wrists, and she could be free. It takes a movement of to take a life of one person, yet it takes ten months to create a life of one person. The power to destroy is somehow stronger than creations. But just as she held her kunai tightly, a rush of thoughts went through her mind. Flashes of memories appeared before her very eyes like timeless illusions. Sasuke was competitively eating with Naruto…Kakashi insulted Sasuke with a series of critical judgment…Sasuke was fighting that sand boy…Sasuke burns painfully from the snake man's scar…Most importantly, was yesterday night. Sasuke knocked her out as he whispered, "Thank you…"

_Never Know, Never Trust…That Love Should See A Color…  
_

Sakura raised her kunai, and started to rip down the small pictures of Sasuke on her table. Few intense and despairing moments later, the pictures became confetti. She pointed shakily at the last picture on her table—the picture of their Team. She was shaking, with tears streaming down rapidly, and with an unstable and half-conscious mind, she is stunned by the few moments of her insanity.

_Crucify My Love…_

Sakura sighed incessantly to herself, and dropped the kunai on the floor. She stared up at the ceiling, looking dazed. Once again those flashes of images had penetrated her mind again. Sasuke was denying and saying her as an annoying person…Sasuke had fired a rock at the sand puppeteer's hand, which he hissed in pain from it…The snake man was smiling sadistically at Sasuke's performance against him…And another one she never saw before, yet was horrifying…Sasuke and Naruto are at a showdown at some waterfall area unknown to her. Being so burdened by such thoughts, her stamina was at a maximum. Feeling emotionally drained, she stood up, and as she hoped, Gravity did the rest of her fall unto the bed. And by the next moment, sleep took over her drained and unconscious body.

_If it should be that way…_

Just as she slept, the first early bird chirped outside her window.

**Credits:**  
**Song: Crucify My Love, By X Japan, a Speed Metal and Alternative Rock Band.  
Story Concept: Darkwarden  
Naruto Related Things: Mr. Masashi Kishimoto  
**


End file.
